


Tired Dad Author (Temporary)

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Series: Markiplier Ego Madness [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Exhausted Author, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: Arthur Cordelian somehow ended up looking after 14 children, someone decided to hit the fire alarm, Arthur gets chocolate and fake blood dumped over him and Eric takes a tumble down the stairs.





	Tired Dad Author (Temporary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Cordelian somehow ended up looking after 14 children, someone decided to hit the fire alarm, Arthur gets chocolate and fake blood dumped over him and Eric takes a tumble down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello every one, here's my newest Markiplier story. I come up with the idea for the story thanks to a post on Tumblr about a time-displaced Author. Please enjoy.
> 
> Ben - Google Blue  
Gabe - Google Green  
Ryan - Google Red  
Oliver - Google Yellow  
Howl - The Host  
Arthur Cordelian - The Author

Date: 08/10/19 - 21/10/19  
Time: 12:48 am - 12:56 pm

Arthur Coredelian had no idea how he'd ended up looking after fourteen children between the ages of 3 and 19. Needless to say, it was exhausting. He was tried and struggling to stay awake, he hadn't felt this tired since he'd pulled _several_ all-nighters in order to get his first booked completed and published. The youngest ego was Howl at 3-years-old.

He was physically the youngest anyway. His eyes had been returned and no longer bled but he couldn't see. Arthur wasn't quite sure why thought they had "been returned" and "no longer bled". Howl had always had eyes though he had to be careful not to cut himself. 

Howl's eyes were sensitive to light forcing Arthur to write special bandages into existence for him. RJ and CJ were eight and were _almost_ worst than the Evans Twins. Eric, Silver and King were 5, 10 and 12-years old respectively. Eric was jumpy and flinched at every little sound and didn't trust anyone. 

The look on his face when Arthur had told him he could have seconds was heartbreaking. Edward, Bim and Ed were 16. Arthur had to scramble to find an explanation as to why Ed couldn't go into work when one of his clients called and asked where he was. He had to come up with the same excuse for Bim and Host. Bing, strangely enough, was 14 and had a tendency to leave his skateboard in the hallway. 

Arthur had tripped over it _many_ times. The Google's were the oldest at 19 and often helped Arthur by looking after the younger egos. Despite their help, Arthur was still physically and mentally exhausted. He had no idea where Dark and Wilford were or how to contact them or Mark and Matthew.

He had been trying to get some work done and had fallen asleep in the meeting room. The next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake by Howl, the three-year-old pulling and tugging on his trench coat looking like he was about to cry.

"Ome on 'ake up. 'id yous get enough seep?" Howl questioned, having climbed onto the chair next to Arthur to wake him up when pulling at his trench coat hadn't worked and he had just groaned. Arthur groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes and stretched. He was still tired. That wasn't anywhere _near_ enough sleep. He froze when he realised he and Howl weren't alone in the meeting room.

He looked at Howl before letting his head thump against the wooden table. He had the _worst _luck. Of _course,_ he had ended up in a different universe while somehow still remaining in his own. This one felt strange. It made him feel warm and tingly and not quite so tired which was nice. Host was sitting next to him, Dr Iplier was sitting on his other side, Silver was sitting next to Dr Iplier and across from Ed.

Ben was sitting across from Host and Bim was across from Dr Iplier. Dark was sitting at the head of the table while Wilford was standing in front of a TV with a shocked look on his face. They looked confused and alarmed like they had no idea what was going on, making Arthur groan. This was just _wonderful._

"Is today going to be a good day or am I going to be exhausted and want to slam my head against a wall by the end of it?" Arthur questioned Howl temporarily ignoring Will, Dark, Host, Ed and Ben. He picked Howl up, only now realising the three-year-old was standing on the radio show hosts lap. Arthur stood up, putting Howl on his hip, he had to lean against the table when the room started to spin.

"No. Tay ares going to 'elp you," Howl stated smiling up at Arthur. He looked at the egos and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when there was a loud crash followed by the fire alarm going off. Arthur put Howl on the table just as something was dumped over him. He wiped his face, looking at whatever was on his hand.

It looked like a mix of chocolate, fake blood and smelled like candy 

"I'm going to murder them. CJ, RJ GET HERE **_NOW,_**" Arthur yelled, stalking over to the door, ignoring the shocked looks he was getting from the egos present in the room. He glared down at CJ and RJ when they come running down the hall. They slowed down and stopped running when they saw Arthur and immediately looked nervous sharing a panicked look, clearly knowing they had been called.

"We didn't do it," CJ and RJ replied immediately, Arthur just glared at them, he knew they were responsible. They were just as easy to read as the Evans Twins but nowhere near as good as the Evans Twins at covering up what they were the ones who had done something when they got caught. He looked up when he heard another crash and the lights flickered before they plunged them into darkness until Wilford opened the curtains. 

"Yes, you did. Go and get the cleaning supplies, get one of the Google's to get the power back on. You're both grounded for the next month," Arthur snapped, glaring down at RJ and CJ who paled and nodded before scrambling to do as they were told. Arthur whipped his face and shivered. Whatever had been dumped over him was cold and had soaked through his shirt. 

Arthur jerked when Wilford handed him a towel with a smile. There was something familiar about that smile that reminded him of William and Scene-Stand-In but that was impossible. William, Damien and Mark hadn't come to visit him for a _long_ time. He still heard from them thanks to the enchanted paper he had given them allowing them to contact him.

Celine had apparently been keeping them busy and they hadn't gotten any free time to 'go camping'. Mark was being slammed at the studio, apparently, he had to reshoot some scenes and it was taking _forever. _Ben had picked up Howl and was whipping the bits of chocolate and fake blood that had managed to splatter on the three-year-old despite Arthur putting him on the table. 

"When was the last time you got a decent night's sleep? Ben?" Wilford asked then looked at Ben. Arthur shivered when he felt Ben scanned him. Arthur knew it had been at _least_ three weeks since he hadn't a decent night sleep, he never slept well anyway. He was almost always writing and had developed a way of recording what he said at night as he found from Mark that he tended to talk in his sleep. 

"He hasn't gotten more than 30 hours of sleep in the last three weeks. How are you still standing? You should have passed out a long time ago? You're exhausting," Ben answered staring at Arthur with a curious look on his face, Arthur sighed, no wonder he was so tired. He couldn't help but smile when Howl poked the glowing 'G' on his shirt. It flickered several times. 

Arthur knew Ben could make his logo flickered at will.

"I don't need as much sleep as a normal human but I haven't been sleeping well for the last three weeks thanks to having to lo-" Arthur was cut off when there was another loud _crash_ followed by screaming, _very_ loud screaming. Arthur paled, he knew who that was and started out of the room, wondering what on earth happened.

He somehow knew he was going to be even more exhausted by the end of the day despite what Howl said the adult egos would help them. When he got downstairs he knew Eric was lying on the floor, a large cut on one of his legs. His prosthetics were lying on the stairs next to Bing's skateboard which Arthur was certain Bing had _put in his room_ after he had gotten back from the park. 

RJ and CJ were standing in the kitchen doorway holding the bottle, a rag and a bucket, they looked horrified and scared. 

“Eric, what happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
